I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and useful improvement in display stands, racks, and units and, more particularly, to a display rack which may be selectively mounted to a vertical wall or disposed in an upright position on a horizontal surface for the purpose of displaying articles of manufacture.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore numerous devices and apparatus have been employed to display various elements including the display of eyeglass lenses.
While these display racks and units have provided various means for displaying eyeglasses and related paraphernalia, none of the display racks provide a simple, attractive, and inexpensive unit which may be used to display eyeglass lenses, mirrors, and other articles as desired wherein the display unit may be selectively mounted to a vertical wall or disposed in an upright position on a horizontal support.